


Forever

by Leafslover



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Happy Ending, M/M, Sad Simon Lewis, only at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafslover/pseuds/Leafslover
Summary: Life as a vampire can be lonely.Raphael wasn't going to allow Simon to feel alone.





	Forever

Uh oh that sounds like crying. This is one of those times that Raphael regrets overthrowing Camille, he's not good with feelings. 

*knock knock knock* 

No answer, well that didn't work, maybe he can just... Yes, for once life is easy, the door is unlocked. 

"Fledgling, what are you doing?" Raphael asked spotting Simon, the newly turned vampire, huddled under the covers with tears streaming down his face. 

"Go away Raphael" Simon replied, wiping tears from his face. 

"Come on baby, what's wrong" 

"Don't call me that! My name is Simon!" Simon said, with obvious anger. 

"Wow, ok Simon. What's wrong?" 

"Don't act like you actually care, you don't. No one cares about stupid Simon." 

"Dios, Simon, I don't know what happened to make you think that but I do know that I care. And as much as I don't like her I know your Shadowhunter girlfriend, Clary, cares about you."

"She's not my girlfriend, she never was and never will be," Simon replied with more tears forming in his eyes. "I don't even have feelings for her anymore"

"Then what's wrong" Raphael asked concern laced in his voice. 

"It's stupid, okay, just drop it" Simon mumbled. 

"Simon, you're my fledgling. I can't ignore it when something is obviously wrong!"

Simon wasn't used to Raphael being concerned about him. He had seen how Raphael acted around the other members of the clan but Simon didn't expect Raphael to be the same way with him. 

"Do you know that the only time the clan talks to me is if they need something." 

"Simon,"

"They don't like me, most of them just glare at me but sometimes they like to make me serve them, they say that since I'm the 'baby' I have to do what they say." 

"Simon, they don't mean anything by it,"

"That's what you don't get Raphael, they know that it upsets me, and that just makes them do it more." 

"Do you know what hazing is?" Raphael asked with a smile on his face.

"Obviously I know what that is, I was hazed my entire life until I graduated high school." 

"Well that's what's happening here, they're good people. They just do dumb things sometimes." 

"Well I don't like it. When I was turned I hated it at first, but then I started thinking maybe this would be different maybe I wouldn't get bullied, but I was wrong." Simon said with more tears coming to his eyes. 

"I'll talk to them Simon," 

"No, they'll just make even more fun of me"

"No Simon they won't. They will listen to what I have to say." Raphael replied with conviction. 

*buzz buzz* 

Simons face lit up as soon as he heard his phone receive a message. 

"Oh." Simon said dejectedly after reading the message. "Raphael can you leave." Simon was trying to hold back more tears. Raphael had already seen Simon lose it once, Simon didn't want to make a bigger idiot of himself. 

"Simon, the only way I can help you is if I know what's wrong." Raphael said, the concern once again evident in his voice. 

"I look the same as I did three months ago," Simon said with despair in his voice.

"Yeah, and I look the same as I did 50 years ago. What's your point Simon?" 

"It's my birthday, and I realized that no matter how many birthdays pass I will forever look like this." 

"Oh, well that's something you'll come to terms with in a couple years." 

"Will I come to terms with the fact none of my so-called friends even remembered my birthday. Not even Clary remembered, Raphael and she's supposed to be my best friend"

"Simon, I'm sure she has a good reason for forgetting"

"She doesn't, that text I just got, it was from her. She's having a sleepover with Izzy. It's funny because we always had sleepovers on our birthdays." 

"I'm sorry Simon" Raphael said. "I know that I'm not Clary but maybe we could have a sleepover, me and you. We could even watch those twilight movies that you're always talking about," 

"That really not necessary Raphael" Simon said in embarrassment. 

"I know it's not necessary, Simon. I want to." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes"

"Okay" Simon replied, a smile forming on his face. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is strange, sleepovers usually happen at night, not during the day" 

"Come on, Simon we sleep during the day. It only makes sense to do this during the day" Raphael said. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So you're telling me that even though she's with the hot vampire she still has feelings for the wretched werewolf?" 

"Yes," Simon replied, with laughter in his voice.

"I will never understand mundanes" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thanks," Simon yawned. The movies were all over and Simon was beyond tired. "You didn't have to do this but I'm glad you did." 

"I wanted to Simon, you're a good kid," Raphael said as he laid down facing Simon.  
"So, what did you think of the movies?" 

"They weren't as horrible as I thought they would be," Raphael answered truthfully.

"Admit it, you liked them and you're totally team Jacob now, even though he's a werewolf!" Teased Simon. 

"Well he reminds me of Hunter." Replied Raphael. 

"Whose Hunter?" Simons curiosity was peaked. 

"No one" Raphael replied too quickly. "Fine, he's an old friend" he answered at the look of curiosity on Simons face. 

"Just a friend?" Simon asked gleefully. 

"He was my partner." 

"Oh" Simon didn't know what he expected Raphael to say but it wasn’t that. 

"I should go I don't wanna make you uncomfortable by sleeping here" Raphael said making his way to the door. 

"Raphael stop, I don't care that you like guys. Come back, sleepovers usually include sleep, you can even tell me about Hunter!" 

When Raphael turned back he had tears in his eyes. Now it was Simons turn to be worried. 

"What's wrong, why are you crying" Simon was used to Raphael being cool and collected so the tears were quite shocking and unsettling. 

"I’ve never told anyone about Hunter," 

"Well you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to Raphael"

"I want to. Hunter, he was a mundane, but he knew about our world. We fell in love and he wanted me to turn him so we could always be together. I wanted to give him time to think about it. Before I got around to turning him he-he died. I could have saved him if I had just turned him when he first asked." Raphael told Simon. 

"Thank you," Simon replied "for trusting me with that information. I know it must be hard for you" 

"I- Simon I told you because for the first time since I lost Hunter, for the first time in almost 20 years I have those feelings again. When I look at you I get the same feelings I got whenever I was with Hunter. I know you don't feel the same way I get that but I thought you should know, I'm gon--" 

Shit what was Simon doing? He was kissing Raphael, who had surprisingly soft lips. 

"I like you too, Raphael. I don't know if it's as much as you like me but I do know that I like you and I wanna see where this will go. But right now, I wanna sleep so get your butt in bed." 

Raphael's mind was reeling, had he really just admitted all that to Simon?

"Raphael go to sleep" 

And he did with a big smile on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
THREE YEARS LATER  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I love you Simon. Happy birthday!" 

"Raphael, what is all this?" 

"Do you like it?" Raphael asked, he was nervous of how Simon would react to the surprise party. He had the party at a club so that all of Simons friends could attend, even the werewolves. He had been planning it for weeks and he wanted it to be perfect. It wasn't just Simon's birthday, it was also their third anniversary. 

"Raph, I love it, I love you. This is amazing, I can't believe you did all this for me"  
"You're special to me Simon. I wanted this day to be special for you." 

"It's incredible but there is one thing that would make it better" Simon replied with a smirk. 

"And what's that," Raphael asked genuinely curious. 

"You and me on the dance floor" 

"I don't dance, Simon" 

"But you said you wanted my birthday to be special," Simon replied knowing that that was all he needed to say to get Raphael to agree. 

Raphael had spent so long planning this birthday party that he wasn't going to let the fact that he didn't know how to dance like the kids now ruin the night. "Fine, but you have to teach me and you can't make fun of me" 

"Deal" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you happy Simon?" Raphael asked unsure, Simon had seemed to have fun at his party, dancing and laughing with friends but he had gotten quiet once they got home. 

"I'm so happy, I love you Raphael. You're the most amazing thing that's happened to me. I was just thinking." 

"About what?" Raphael asked. 

"Everybody is settling down, Magnus and Alec are married, and in the process of adopting and Clary and Jace are probably not far behind, and I'm just here, I'm always gonna look like this and I'm not gonna get to do all that stuff." 

"Why not?" 

"Well, I mean," 

"Simon, I love and if you wanna get married then let's do it" Raphael replied seriously. 

"Really?" Simon asked in disbelief. 

"Yes, baby, I've been trying to figure out how to bring it up for weeks, but I wanna spend the rest of my forever with you." Raphael grabbed the wedding band he'd been hiding and got down on one knee in front of Simon. "Simon Lewis, my best friend, my everything, will you marry me?" 

"YES!" Simon had tears in his eyes and the biggest grin on his face. “I love you Raphael, I want to be by your side forever” 

"I want that too" Raphael kissed Simon "Te amo, always-”

"and forever" Simon said back with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this, i wrote it a while back and finally decided to post it now. I wasn't sure about the part about hunter but i was writing and it just came out and i feel like it works in the story so i kept it.  
> I also know that the characters are very different from the book and show but I knew I wouldn't have been able to write them perfectly so I didn't try to make them like the characters from the book/show.  
> Feel free to leave comments and let me know what you think.


End file.
